More Than This
by kkyu32
Summary: "When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight, It just won't feel right 'Cause I can love you more than this..When he lays you down I might just die inside, It just don't feel right'.. Cause I can love you more than this..Can love you more than this" REPUBLISH! WONKYU, CHANGKYU, DLDR. RnR?


**Title : More Than This**

**Main Cast : Wonkyu, slight! Changkyu, Sibum**

**Length : OneShot**

**Genre : Angst, Romance  
**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior adalah milik mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam wajah dan nama. Kalo Kyuhyun sih punya saya /plak**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Yaoi**

**NOTE : Lagu ini terinspirasi dari lagunya One Direction-More Than This. jadi coba deh baca FF ini sambil dengerin lagunya. ngena banget sih lagunya xD**

* * *

"Kita putus Siwon hyung. Mianhae.."Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menunduk. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Kyu? Ja-Jangan bercanda."Siwon mengelak. Berusaha mencari kebohongan diwajah kekasihnya.

"Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu hyung."Ujar Kyuhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan cafe Kona Beans. Tempat favoritenya bersama Siwon. Tanpa Siwon ketahui, perlahan ia menghapus airmatanya.

I'm broken, do you hear me?

Siwon meremas dadanya. Sakit. Hatinya berdenyut sakit. Kenapa? Kenapa orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya pergi meninggalkannya? Sungguh ia tak mengerti.  
.

.

.  
Kyuhyun mengusap airmatanya yang sedaritadi keluar. Ini bukan maunya. Bukan maunya untuk berpisah dengan Siwon.

_**DRRT DRRT**_

"Yoboseyo.."Kyuhyun berusaha meredam suara tangisannya.

"Sudah. Kami sudah selesai.."Katanya dengan suara lirih.

"Tidak umma. Ini keputusanku.."Kata Kyuhyun lalu mematikan sambungannya sepihak. Ia meletakkan ponselnya lalu kembali menyetir. Tapi.. Airmatanya tetap mengalir tanpa henti.  
.

.

.  
Seminggu berlalu sejak Kyuhyun memutuskannya. Siwon masih tak mengerti, apa kesalahannya? Apa alasannya?

"Hai Siwon."Sapa seseorang. Orang itu mendudukan dirinya dikursi sebelah Siwon.

"Hai juga, Kibum."Jawabnya. Lelaki berkulit seputih salju itu tersenyum. Banyak yang bilang senyuman Kibum adalah killer smile. Siapapun yang melihatnya akan jatuh cinta pada senyumannya itu. Tapi tidak bagi Siwon. Untuknya.. Senyum Kyuhyun adalah yang terindah.

"Jangan memikirkan Kyuhyun terus. Kau bisa cepat tua."Kata Kibum.

Siwon menggeleng. "Tidak bisa Kibum-ah. Kyuhyun terlalu berarti untukku."Jawabnya.

"Siwon! Kyuhyun sudah membuangmu! Ia menyia-nyiakanmu! Masih ada aku disini.. Cobalah untuk melihatku.."Katanya lirih. Ia mengusap pipi Siwon dengan tangan halusnya. Siwon hanya terdiam. Kemudian ia menggeleng.

"Maaf Kibum-ah. Shift kerjaku sebentar lagi mulai."Katanya lalu beranjak dari kantin universitas Seoul.

_**I'm blinded, 'cause you are everything I see**_

Sejak hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun berakhir, ia belum bertemu Kyuhyun lagi. Laki-laki itu bahkan tidak masuk kuliah.

Siwon terus berjalan menuju cafe Kona Beans. Tempatnya bekerja sambilan sekaligus tempat favoritenya bersama Kyuhyun.

Apa kesalahannya? Apa alasannya? Apa karena ia seorang namja miskin? Bukankah selama ini orang tua Kyuhyun baik-baik saja selama ini? Bahkan eomma Kyuhyun sering datang ke apartemen kecilnya bersama Kyuhyun untuk membantunya masak dan bersih-bersih.

Siwon mengacak rambutnya kasar. Seminggu ini Siwon selalu berusaha menghubungi Kyuhyun. Tapi hasilnya nol. Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak mengangkat teleponnya.  
.

.

.  
"Pekerjaan bagus Siwon. Kau bisa pulang sekarang."Yesung, sang pemilik cafe menepuk pundak Siwon. Siwon tersenyum.

"Ah, Ne. Aku pulang dulu Yesung hyung. Titip salam untuk Wookie juga."Katanya.  
.

.

.  
Siwon berjalan menyusuri jalan. Mengeratkan jaket tebalnya. Cuaca cukup dingin.

'Kyu.. Semoga kau tidak kedinginan.'Batinnya. Ia melihat ke kiri jalan. Taman itu..tempatnya dan Kyuhyun merayakan anniversary pertamanya.  
.

.

.  
_"Wonnie.. Indah sekali!"Seru Kyuhyun. Matanya berbinar-binar. Siwon merancang taman ini sedemikian rupa untuk merayakan anniversary mereka. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, Siwon menyetel sebuah lagu slow._

_"Mau berdansa denganku, tuan putri?"Ujarnya sambil berlutut didepan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menerima ajakkan Siwon. Mereka berdansa bersama ditemani bulan dan bintang._  
.

.

.  
Siwon memasukki taman itu. Tepat dikursi ini mereka berdua berciuman. Tepat didepan pohon ini mereka berdansa berdua. Siwon mendekati pohon besar itu. Menyentuhnya. Ia memejamkan matanya. Berharap Kyuhyun kembali padanya..

I'm dancin' alone, I'm praying,  
That your heart will just turn around

Keesokan paginya. Pagi yang cerah. Cuma satu hal yang membuat hati Siwon kosong. Tak ada alarm kesayangannya. Suara merdu Kyuhyun yang akan membangunkannya dari tidurnya. Yang akan membuatnya tersenyum walau tidurnya diganggu dengan tangan usil Kyuhyun.

Pagi itu ia memberanikan hatinya untuk pergi kerumah Kyuhyun. Ia tak mau menyesal.  
.

.

.  
_**TOK TOK TOK**_

"Sebentar!"Ujar seseorang disertai suara derap kaki.

"Si-Siwon-ah.."

"Annyeonghaseyo ahjumma.."Siwon sedikit membungkuk melihat umma Kyuhyun yang membuka pintunya.

"Ahjumma, apa aku bisa bertemu Kyuhyun?"Tanyanya. Umma Kyuhyun mengangguk ragu. Ia pergi kedalam sebentar dan keluar bersama Kyuhyun.

"Si-Siwon hyung? Untuk apa kau disini?"Tanyanya.

"Aku mau bicara denganmu Kyu."Katanya.

"Tidak bisa"Katanya lalu membuang wajahnya kearah lain. Umma Kyuhyun meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun terus menundukan wajahnya. Tak mau melihat wajah Siwon.

"Tatap mataku Kyuhyun-ah.."Kata Siwon lirih. Kyuhyun menggeleng. Bulir-bulir airmata sudah siap meluncur dari mata indahnya. Tapi ia tahan sebisa mungkin.

"Maaf Siwon hyung. Tapi hubungan kita sudah berakhir."Katanya. Pundak Siwon mengendur.

"Kumohon. Kalau begitu tolong. Tatap mataku sekali ini saja."Pinta Siwon.

"Maaf.."Ujar Kyuhyun lirih lalu menutup pintu rumahnya.

_**And as I walk up to your door  
**_  
_**My head turns to face the floor  
**_  
_**'Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say**_

Setelah menutup pintu, tubuh Kyuhyun merosot kelantai. Ia menangis terisak. Mencoba menghentikan tangisnya namun sulit. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Berusaha meredam suara tangisannya agar tak terdengar Siwon.

"Kyu.."Suara sang umma mengagetkan Kyuhyun.

"Umma.."Kyuhyun segera menghapus airmatanya. Sang umma menghapus airmata anak semata wayangnya.

"Kembalilah pada Siwon.. Urusan hutang dengan keluarga Shim jangan dipikirkan.."Kata ummanya. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Tidak umma. Kalau aku menolak, perusahaan appa akan lebih hancur lagi. Aku tak mau melihat appa dan umma menderita.."Katanya dengan nada gemetar.

"Tapi kalau seperti ini kau yang menderita Kyunnie.."Kata umma Kyuhyun mulai ikut terisak. Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia menghapus airmatanya. Mencoba tersenyum.

"Tidak umma. Ini sudah keputusanku. Ini yang terbaik."Katanya.

.

.

.  
Tanpa Siwon sadari hari sudah semakin gelap. Matahari sudah digantikan dengan bulan. Sudah berapa lama ia duduk ditaman ini? Seperti orang bodoh.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sepasang kekasih yang sedang berjalan bergandengan tangan. Dilengkapi tawa bahagia dari keduanya. Gelas plastik kopi yang dipegang Siwon jatuh ke tanah begitu saja.

Apakah itu.. Benar-benar Kyuhyunnya? Kyuhyunnya? Matanya mengikuti kedua orang itu. Sang lelaki yang tak dikenalnya merangkul, memeluk, lalu mencium dahi Kyuhyun. Melihat Kyuhyun yang kedinginan lelaki itu melepaskan jaketnya lalu memakaikannya pada Kyuhyun. Seharusnya.. Ia yang melakukannya. Siwon yang melakukannya!

Bulir air mata membasahi tangan yang kini tengah terkepal erat. Matanya masih terus mengikuti mereka berdua hingga mereka tak terlihat lagi.

_**When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight  
**_  
_**It just won't feel right  
**_  
_**'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah**_

"Kyuhyun-ah? Kyu?"Lelaki itu melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah. Mianhae Changmin-ssi."Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku seformal itu. Kau kan calon istriku."Kata Changmin sambil tersenyum lebar. Mendengar kata 'Calon istri' Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah. Ia ingin Siwon yang mengatakannya. Tapi.. Tak semua hal berjalan sesuai keinginannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"Panggil seseorang.

"Yesung hyung?"

"Ne. Kau bersama temanmu? Tumben tak kesini bersama Siwon. Belakangan ini Siwon sepertinya sedang banyak masalah."Kata Yesung tanpa jeda. Kyuhyun melirik Changmin.

"Siwon? Siapa Siwon?"Tanya Changmin kebingungan.

"Siwon itu teman baikku."Kata Kyuhyun cepat. Yesung mematung ditempat. Apa? Teman?

"Kyu?"Yesung kebingungan.

"Oh.. Temanmu ya.. Kapan-kapan kenalkan padaku ya! Oh iya.. Perkenalkan, namaku Shim Changmin. Aku calon suami Kyuhyun."Kata Changmin lalu menjabat tangan Yesung.

"Calon suami?"Mata Yesung melebar. Ia melirik Kyuhyun. Mencoba meminta penjelasan.

"Changmin-ah, lebih baik kita pulang. Yesung hyung, aku pulang dulu."Kata Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Changmin keluar Kona Beans Cafe.  
.

.

.  
Siwon masih menunggu Kyuhyun di depan cafe.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"Siwon memanggil Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Siwon hyung?"Kyuhyun segera melepaskan gandengan tangannya dari Changmin.

"Kau Siwon? Kau sahabat baiknya Kyuhyunkan? Perkenalkan, namaku Shim Changmin. Calon suami Kyuhyun."Kata Changmin sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Siwon mematung. Apa tadi dia bilang? Calon suami Kyuhyun?

"Choi Siwon."Siwon membalas uluran tangan Changmin.

"Changmin-ssi, bisakah aku bicara sebentar dengan Kyuhyun?"Tanya Siwon.

"Mau bicara apa? Bicara disini saja. Aku tidak apa-apa."Kata Changmin santai.

"Sebentar saja. Ini urusan penting."Kata Siwon lagi. Changmin berpikir sebentar.

"Hm.. Baiklah. Tapi jangan lama-lama ya. Ini sudah malam. Aku harus segera mengantar Kyuhyun pulang."Kata Changmin. Siwon mengangguk.

"Aku tunggu disini ya Kyu. Saranghaeyo."Kata Changmin sambil mengelus rambut halus Kyuhyun.

"Emm"hanya itu jawaban Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum miris.

_**When he lays you down  
**_  
_**I might just die inside  
**_  
_**It just don't feel right  
**_  
_**'Cause I can love you more than this  
**_  
_**Can love you more than this**_  
.

"Jelaskan padaku."Kata Siwon sesampainya di taman itu. Tempat dimana banyak tersimpan kenangannya dan Kyuhyun.

"Tak ada yang bisa dijelaskan. Kau sudah lihatkan? Dia calon suamiku. Kami akan menikah minggu depan."Kata Kyuhyun disertai senyum lirih.

Siwon terdiam. Memandangi kekasih yang sangat ia cintai.

"Kyu, Aku terima semua keputusanmu. Tapi bisakah kau jujur padaku? Kumohon.. Aku tahu ini bukan kemauanmu!"Bentak Siwon. Ia menggoncangkan pundak Kyuhyun.

"Tak ada yang bisa dijelaskan Siwon hyung! Hubungan kita sudah berakhir!"Balas Kyuhyun tak kalah keras. Air mata yang daritadi ditahannya mengalir begitu saja. Siwon menarik Kyuhyun kedalam dekapannya. Kyuhyun terus meronta. Hatinya terlalu sakit jika harus berlama-lama lagi dengan Siwon.

"Kumohon. Sebentar saja. Sebentar saja seperti ini sebelum aku benar-benar melepasmu."Kata Siwon. Airmatanya juga sudah mengalir deras. Kyuhyun berhenti memberontak. Ia membalas pelukan Siwon. Hatinya tak bisa bohong. Ia benar-benar masih mencintai Siwon..

_**Yeah, I've never had the words to say  
**_  
_**But now I'm askin' you to stay**_

_**For a little while inside my arms  
**_  
_**And as you close your eyes tonight  
**_  
_**I pray that you will see the light**_

That's shining from the stars above,

Mereka tak menyadari. Kalau ada seseorang yang mendengar dan menyaksikan kesedihan mereka..  
.

.

.  
"Ayo pulang, Kyu."Changmin menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun. Membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

Setelah Kyuhyun masuk, Changmin tidak langsung masuk kedalam mobil. Ia menatap Siwon.

"Minggu depan adalah hari pernikahanku. Kuharap kau datang. Kau harus datang. Atau kau menyesal. Arasseo?"Kata Changmin sambil tersenyum.

Sungguh, Siwon tidak mau menyaksikan pernikahan Kyuhyun. Bisa-bisa ia menangis meraung-raung disana. Tapi untuk saat ini, ia mengiyakan saja.

Changmin menepuk bahu Siwon lalu menutup pintu mobilnya dan berlalu pergi.

_**When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight  
**_  
_**It just won't feel right  
**_  
_**'Cause I can love you more than this**_

Hari yang (tidak) Siwon tunggu datang. Hari pernikahan Kyuhyunnya. Masih pantaskah ia memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan Kyuhyun'nya'? Sebentar lagi Kyuhyun akan menjadi milik orang lain. Haruskah ia menyerah?  
.

.

.  
Gereja dipenuhi banyak orang yang turut bersuka cita dengan pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Tapi berbeda dengan Siwon. Ia hanya duduk di kursi gereja paling belakang.

"Siwon-ssi!"Panggil seseorang. Ya, itu adalah Changmin.

"Ah.. Changmin-ssi. Selamat ya. Sebentar lagi kau menikah.. Um.. Dengan Kyuhyun."Katanya ragu. Changmin tersenyum senang.

"Siwon-ssi, ingat perkataanku. Jangan menyerah untuk mendapatkan apa yang selama ini kau pertahankan. Arasseo?"Perkataan Changmin membuat Siwon bingung. Maksudnya apa? Bukankah tadi ia mengucapkan selamat? Kenapa Changmin bisa berkata seperti itu?  
.

.

.  
"Shim Changmin, apa kau bersedia menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai pendamping hidupmu apa adanya?"Ucap sang pastor.

"Aku bersedia."Kata Changmin. Kyuhyun mengigit bibirnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, apa kau bersedia menerima Shim Changmin menjadi pendamping hidupmu, diwaktu senang maupun susah?"Ucap sang pastor itu lagi. Kyuhyun bingung. Ia bimbang. Mana yang harus ia pilih, kebahagiaannya, atau kebahagiaan orang tuanya? Ia menengok kekanan dan kekiri. Mencari keberadaan Siwon.

.

.

.

_"Siwon-ssi, ingat perkataanku. Jangan menyerah untuk mendapatkan apa yang selama ini kau pertahankan. Arasseo?"_

_._

_._

_._

Kyuhyun melihat Siwon yang hanya diam melamun. Ia berharap Siwon menyeretnya keluar dari tempat ini.

"Saudara Cho Kyuhyun?"Panggil sang pastor.

"Ah Ne. Sa-Saya ber-bersedia.."Kata Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"Apa ada yang keberatan dengan pernikahan ini?"Tanya sang pastor. Semua terdiam. Tiba-tiba seseorang berdiri sambil mengangkat tangannya. Semua mata memandang kearah satu titik. Choi Siwon.

"Aku keberatan."Katanya tegas. Jantung Kyuhyun berdebar keras.

"Ada masalah apa, sehingga saudara tidak menyetujui pernikahan ini?"Tanya sang pastor.

"Cho Kyuhyun adalah kekasihku. Ia adalah calon pengantinku."Kata Siwon dengan suara lantang. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah.

Changmin tiba-tiba turun dari altar pernikahannya. Ia menarik Siwon dari tempat duduknya.

"Inilah yang kutunggu Choi Siwon-ssi. Perjuangkan apa yang selama ini kau pertahankan. Majulah kedepan. Gantikan posisiku."Perkataan Changmin membuat Siwon mematung tak percaya.

"Choi Siwon, apa kau tidak mau menikahi Kyuhyun?"Itu suara appa Kyuhyun.

"Aku mau!"Kata Siwon cepat. Mengundang tawa para hadirin yang hadir. Ia berlari kecil kedepan altar. Siwon berdiri dihadapan Kyuhyun. Menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat-erat. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah. apakah ini kenyataan? Atau cuma mimpi?

"Baik. Akan saya ulangi."Kata sang pastor.

"Choi Siwon, apa kau bersedia menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai pendamping hidupmu apa adanya?"Ucap sang pastor.

"Aku bersedia."Kata Kyuhyun tegas. Kyuhyun memandang wajah Siwon dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

"Cho Kyuhyun, apa kau bersedia menerima Choi Siwon menjadi pendamping hidupmu, diwaktu senang maupun susah?"Ucap sang pastor itu lagi.

"Aku bersedia."Jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara lantang.

"Apa ada yang keberatan dengan pernikahan ini?"Tanya sang pastor sekali lagi. Siwon dan Kyuhyun memandang semua yang hadir. Orangtua Kyuhyun, Changmin, semua tersenyum. Dan ternyata, orangtua Siwon juga hadir. Datang jauh-jauh dari kampung halamannya kesini. Apa ini semua sudah direncanakan?

"Baik. Dengan ini kalian resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri."Kata sang pastor akhirnya.

"Anda boleh mencium pengantin anda"

Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyuhyun. Perlahan mengecup bibir merah Kyuhyun dengan hati berdebar. Begitu juga Kyuhyun. Semua hadirin bertepuk tangan.

"Kau yang merencanakannya?"Bisik Kyuhyun.

"Bukan. Sepertinya ini ulah mantan calon suamimu."Siwon terkekeh.  
.

.

.  
"Congratulation!"Yesung menonprok tubuh Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

"Kau mengagetkanku Yesung!"Bentak Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Magnae tidak sopan!"Siwon tersenyum melihat pertengkaran istri dan sahabatnya itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, Siwon-ssi."Panggil Changmin. Kyuhyun dan Siwon menoleh bersama.

"Changmin-ah.. A-aku minta maaf!"Seru Kyuhyun lalu membungkuk dalam-dalam. Changmin buru-buru mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Tak perlu minta maaf. Aku sempat mendengar pembicaraan kalian saat ditaman. Saat itu aku sempat bingung. Aku harus bagaimana. Karena bagaimanapun aku mencintaimu Kyuhyun-ah. Dan menjelang pernihakan kita, aku memikirkan semuanya. Dan yang aku inginkan saat ini adalah kebahagiaanmu."Jelas Changmin. Pipi Kyuhyun merona.

"Gomawo Changmin-ah.."Kata Siwon.

"Jangan hanya padaku saja. Orangtuaku, orangtua Kyuhyun, dan orangtuamu ikut membantu merencanakan hal ini. Sedikit lagi kau terlambat menyatakan keberatan, Kyuhyun akan menjadi milikku, kau tahu?!"Ujar Changmin. Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya.  
.

.

.  
Siwon membawa Kyuhyun ke taman belakang gereja.

"Ada apa Siwon hyung?"Tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Untuk apa Siwon membawanya kesini?

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin berdua denganmu."Katanya membuat pipi Kyuhyun memerah.

"Kita harus berterima kasih pada Changmin."Kata Kyuhyun. Siwon mengangguk. Tiba-tiba Siwon memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dari samping.

"Kau tahu? Saat aku melihatmu dipeluk Changmin, aku rasanya sedih sekali."Adu Siwon. Kyuhyun terkikik.

"Kau seperti anak kecil."Katanya. Siwon meletakkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, saranghae."Ujarnya.

"Nado saranghae Siwon hyung."Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun. Kurang setengah senti lagi tiba-tiba...

"Ehem! Kyuhyunnie, Siwonnie, kalian harus masuk kedalam. Banyak yang mau memberi kalian selamat."Suara berat seorang namja separuh abad itu mengganggu kegiatan mereka.

"A-appa!/umma!"Seru Kyuhyun dan Siwon berbarengan.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hello, I'm back with new oneshot. tadinya saya mau bikin sad ending loh. Changminnya sama Kyuhyun. tp gajadi. gatega liat WonKyu terpisah u_u**

**Kalo ada yang mau versi sad endingnya bilang saya yaa. nanti saya bikin. saya kan lagi libur panjang nih, jd sempet2 aja bikin FF kekeke xD**

**Yang baca please review yaa.. Review itu salah satu cara kita buat saling menghargai karya orang lain loh.. ^_^**

**mind to RnR?**

**-kkyu32-**


End file.
